The sacrafice
by Arom1
Summary: Dieter and Alek are roomates in C-town a small litle colony in the middle of no mans land, but after a successful bombing raid, they're accused of of it


**note tis story was actually for a grade in my english class**

The year is 2044 after centuries of nuclear warfare the world has been split into 4 factions: the Combines, a war driven nation they gain power and land from stealing it from others, they also have the most nuclear power plants. The REDS, a communist

faction, only citizens are allowed to enter and leave. The Brotherhood, little is known about them other than they are known to collect old tech. The Federation, Also a communist country, were the slightest slip of the tongue can spell your death, they're

currently in war with the arachnids, a bug colony of radiation mutated scorpions , little is known about them too, other than they show no mercy and they're tough to take down.

It is 4:30am and alek wakes up to his alarm beeping "aah just shutup" he groans smashing down on the snooze button and getting back under the covers. "ALEK!" a voice calls from the kitchen its dieter alek's roommate. Alek gets up groggily slides out of

bed stretches, scratches his arm and walks across the room to the his drawer he yanks on the handles and the drawer comes sliding out and he reaches in there and grabs his Combine issued civilian (Civ's for short) clothes which is actually a blue jumpsuit

with a name tag on it yawning he slowly slides each leg into the jumpsuit zips it up and ties the arms around his waist and walks into the kitchen.

"glad your finally awake" his roommate dieter says grinning, this morning there's a meeting in the town square for national Nieter day, Nieter is the cruel dictator that runs the prison cell of the town which is called C-Town, C-Town is located in the borders of no

man's land, no man's land is a long strip of desert running down North America. Because of the heavy nuclear shelling, the remaining wild life that is still alive are, roaches and some forms of spiders all which are mutated to giant sizes and vicious. Dieter is

cooking radroach stew, food's been scarce for the past week so we eat what we can catch and whatever broth and bread the government gives out so "generously" dieter is dropping in radX into the stew. earlier this week Gerok the street cleaner had found

a small group of bums who booked it because of radiation poisoning and being the job that he is he cleaned it all up and dieter sure didn't want that to happen to him and alek "so what's for breakfast?" alek asks while pulling out a chair and taking a seat at

the table. "RadRoach in broth with chopped up bread chunks" he says grabbing a hot plate setting it on the table then returning to the stove to put on an oven mitt on and he picks up the stew and sets it down "would you do me a favor and set the table?"

he asks alek gets up and walks to the cupboard and starts taking out dishes "thanks" dieter says he walks to the window and peeks out "hmm that's strange there isn't normally this much combine around" he thinks outloud he closes the shutters and sits

down "wonder what's all this commotion is about?" alek asks bringing bowls and spoons to the table "I don't know probably just problems because of that new wall Nieter put up to "keep us in line"" he says putting the last part in quotations alek hands

dieter a plate and sits down "so alek hows your job digging cesspits?" dieter asks jokingly alek looks at him grimly "yesterday a bug managed to craw over the west side fence and managed to get inside the EURO" he said grimly dieter looked at him puzzled

and asks "what's the EURO?" alek looks up from his soup and says "you know the main supply line, anyways it gets in there and totally wreaks havoc in the MINUS factory" taking a big slurp of soup he continues "heard the bug managed to get a combine and

wound another, Dang Nieter, he knew that the west side wall was weak but I guess this" he says gesturing outside of the window to the wall separating the east side from the west side "is how he solves the problem" A Loud Noise erupts the town shaking

the apartment complex dieter jumps up and looks out the window, it was the The COROD Nuclear Power Plant that powers most of the city, is now covered in flames a sirens wail, gunshots ring out an so does screaming "oh my god alek" dieter starts but he

didn't get to finish when he notices combine soldiers are filing into the apartment that there in he jumps back from the window and turns to alek with a look of horror on his face and says "Jesus Alek we gotta get out of here!" he runs into his room and

rummages through his drawer until he feels cool metal in his hands and tucks the object in his belt. He runs out alek is already by the door "okay alek" dieter says with his hand on the doorknob "when I say go were going to run out of here and run to

Ricolin's apartment he's on the very top and also he's got a way outta here alek nods.

"GO!" dieter hollers out shoving the door open into a combine's facemask "aarrhg" the soldier screams out and tumbles to the ground slowly he sits up "sector 1 repeat we have a code red on floor 6 requesting back up" the soldier screams in to his radio and

gets back up to his feet to continue the chase. Alek and Dieter are already on the 7th floor and the soldiers are closing in fast just then a soldier walks up the stairs from the lower floor and starts firing at them "ah jeez, they're shooting at us!" alek yells out

ducking and moving side to side to dodge the bullets they're feet from the stair way to the 8'th floor, the last floor were Rico is when a combine soldier emerges from the stairway adjacent to it "code reds spotted" he says but before he can tell the location

dieter slams into him at a full sprint and they both tumble down the stairs "dieter!" alek calls out but his voice is drowned out by the stamping of boots from the lower level "dieter would want me to continue" he thinks and heads up the stairs.

"get in here alek!" Rico yells at him alek is now sprinting at full speed the stamping of boots is now also getting louder "just a few more inches" he thinks to himself "juts-got-ta ree-ach!" his mind is screaming "THERE!' his hand makes contact to the cool metal

handle of the door he's in and he slams the door behind and locks it a few seconds later the stamping of boots run past the door except for one "oh thank god you made it" Rico says "yeah, i know" alek wheezes out he bends over and puts his hands on his

knees to catch his breath for a few seconds only the labored sounds of alek's breathing is heard until Rico breaks the silence "so" he asks "were is dieter?" alek looks up and the look on his face is shock and horror "he fell down the sta-" but he was cut off by

the sound of the door opening alek and Rico swivel around "Dieter?" alek calls out happily and he runs to the door unlocks it and opens it to the barrel of a combine's gun in his face "uuah" alek stutters as he backs up the soldier makes a motion with his gun

that means turn around they both comply "Yeah this is 5-1 were in-" the soldier never got to finish his sentence because his life was cut short by a bullet as the soldier's lifeless body tumbles to the floor the gunman walks in covered in bruises, scrapes and a

gun in his hand muzzle still smoking it was Dieter "Dieter!" they both call out in bewilderment he shuts the door behind him holsters his gun and is straight to the point "Rico, what information have you found out about the combine, and who did the

bombing?" he says to Rico he turns to alek "you alek I need you to watch the door, and" he looks down at the body "hide this before someone finds out" alek complies he drags the body into the closet and walks towards the door and looks out the peep

whole while Rico is rummaging through his papers on the information he learned about todays events "here, I found them!' he calls out and dieter walks towards him "what you got?" he asks "well" Rico starts "you see you know the so called freedom fighters

in the west?" dieter looks at him and nods "well earlier today I saw Leric cooper, a member of the FF head into the COROD facility with a backpack and left with out one" "uh guys" alek says cutting off Rico "can this wait we've got company" dieter and Rico

look up "okay Rico, you take alek and leave through the hollowed out wall in the back closest, while ill keep them busy" Rico motions for alek to follow "but Dieter!' alek whines "what about you?" dieter un holsters his weapon looks towards him and says "ill

be fine ill catch up with you guys later, now GO!" rico pulls on alek and he tumbles backwards "come on alek we gotta go!" he says and they run to the back closet and before shutting the door alek takes one last peek at dieter and he shuts the door. The

sound of the soldiers banging on the door is louder now Dieter takes one last look at his gun and closes his eyes _BANG, BANG, BANG CRRAAAAACK! _ The door falls of the hinges, dieter levels his gun and fires.

**tell me how you liked it, if you want i can continue !**


End file.
